List of female comics creators
This is a list of women who have been involved with producing comic books and comic strips. Many notable female comics creators exist though the field of comics creation is traditionally male-dominated. American comics Platinum Age (1897–1937) *Nell Brinkley, creator of the Brinkley Girl *Rose O'Neill, creator of Kewpie Cartoon and the Kewpie doll *Grace G. Drayton, also known as Grace Gebbie WiederseimGrace Drayton *Margaret G. Hays, sister of Grace Drayton, frequent collaborator and independent writer *Ethel Hays, artist on Flapper Fanny Says, among other flapper-themed newspaper and magazine features *Pearl Bartruff, Washington State 1920s Golden Age/Silver Age (1930s to approx. 1970) *Nina Albright : Artist for comics packager Bernard Baily StudioJerry Bails' "Who's Who of American Comic Books 1928-1999: Bernard Baily Studio *Ruth Atkinson a.k.a. Ruth Atkinson Ford, R. Atkinson: Artist, Fiction House, Timely Comics, Lev Gleason Publications *Olive Bailey: Artist, Land of the Lost *Violet Barclay: Timely/Atlas Comics inker *Toni Blum: Writer, Eisner & Iger studio *Linda Fite: Writer, The Cat (Marvel Comics) *Ramona Fradon: Artist, Aquaman and Metamorpho (DC Comics); also, Brenda Starr comic strip (1980–1996) *Barbara Hall, Harvey *Ray Herman:Sometimes spelled "Rae Herman", though artist wikipedia:Mort Leav was cited in Alter Ego #60 (July 2006), p. 54, as recalling her first name spelled "Ray". 1940s editor at Holyoke Publishing and elsewhere.Alter Ego #60 (July 2006), p. 54, interview with artist wikipedia:Tony DiPreta, who said her next company after Holyoke might have been Orbit, based in wikipedia:Columbus Circle in wikipedia:Manhattan. *Patricia Highsmith; Nedor/Standard/Better Comics and others *Virginia Hubbell: Charles Biro's ghost writer, Lev Gleason Publications' Crime Does Not Pay''Hajdu, David. The Ten-Cent Plague: The Great Comic-Book Scare and How it Changed America, page 5. Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 2008. ISBN 0-374-18767-3; ISBN 978-0-374-18767-5. *Lee Marrs: Artist-writer for ''Star Reach, elsewhere (1970s) *Elizabeth Holloway Marston: involved in the creation of DC Comics character, Wonder Woman *Tarpe Mills, Pseudonym of June Mills: Cat-Man (Holyoke Comics), Miss Fury *Lily Renée a.k.a. Reney (Lily Renée Wilhelms Peters and Lily Renée Phlllips): Fiction House and St. John Publications artist *Ruth Roche: generally credited writer of Phantom Lady (Fox Comics) *Marie Severin: Prolific EC and Marvel Comics artist *Marcia Snyder: Fiction House artist *Daisy Swayze: Fawcett Comics letterer; sister of artist Marc Swayze"We Didn't Know it was the Golden Age" (column), by Marc Swayze: Alter Ego #5 (Summer 2000), pp. 40-41 *Janice Valleau: Quality Comics artist *Tatjana Wood: Shazam Award-winning colorist *Dorothy Woolfolk a.k.a. Dorothy Roubicek: DC Comics' first woman editor Bronze Age and Modern Age *Laura Allred *Fiona Avery *Samm Barnes: Marvel Comics writer *Anina Bennett: Writer, editor at First Comics and Dark Horse Comics. Co-creator of Heartbreakers *Amber Benson: Writer, ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Dark Horse Comics) *Karen Berger: Editor, DC Comics' Vertigo imprint *Maddie Blaustein: Writer, Milestone Comics' Hardware *Nicole Boose: Editor, Cable & Deadpool (Marvel Comics) *June Brigman: Artist and co-creator, Power Pack (Marvel Comics); Artist Brenda Starr comic strip (1996-) *Sarah Byam: Writer, Black Canary (DC Comics), Mode Extreme (Marvel/Razorline) *Kat Cahill, Writer and creator, I Hate Gallant Girl (Image Comics/ShadowLine)Credits Page, I Hate Gallant Girl #1 (November 2008), wikipedia:Image Comics *Roz Chast : New Yorker staff cartoonist The Party After You Left: Collected Cartoons 1995-2003 *Meloney Crawford Chadwick: Harris Comics editor *Bobbie Chase: Marvel Comics editor *Joyce Chin: Artist, Wynonna Earp (IDW), *Nancy A. Collins: Writer, DC/Vertigo's Swamp Thing *Amanda Conner: Artist, The Pro (Image Comics), Disney's Gargoyles (Marvel Comics) *Colleen Coover: Writer and artist. *Joanna Davidovich *Rosario Dawson: Writer and co-creator, Occult Crimes Taskforce Image Comics *Renae De Liz, Artist, Rogue Angel: Teller of Tall Tales (IDW Publishing)Credits Page, Rogue Angel: Teller of Tall Tales #1 (February 2008), IDW Publishing *Tania del Rio: Artist/Writer, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (Archie Comics) *Kristen Fitzner Denton: Colorist Scratch9, Editor Komikwerks *Rachel Dodson: Inker, Marvel and DC *Colleen Doran: Writer and artist, A Distant Soil (Image Comics) *Valerie D'Orazio: Assistant editor, DC Comics *Leigh Dragoon: Artist, By the Wayside *Jo Duffy a.k.a. Mary Jo Duffy: Writer and Marvel Comics editor *Jan Duursema: Artist, Star Wars: Legacy (Dark Horse Comics) *Mary Fleener: Artist and writer, Slutburger *Kaja Foglio: Writer and co-creator, Girl Genius (Studio Foglio) *Robin Furth: Plotter, The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger Born (Marvel Comics) *Shaenon K. Garrity: Writer, Marvel Comics' Marvel Holiday Special *Megan Rose Gedris: Writer, artist and creator, YU+ME:dream, I Was Kidnapped by Lesbian Pirates from Outer Space (Platinum Studios)Credits Page, I Was Kidnapped by Lesbian Pirates from Outer Space #1 (May 2008), Platinum Studios *Devin Grayson: Writer, Arsenal, Batman: Gotham Knights, Catwoman, Nightwing (all DC Comics) *Pia Guerra: Artist, Vertigo's Y The Last Man *Sandra Hope: Inker, World of Warcraft (WildStorm) *Eva Hopkins: Writer, colorist and co-creator, Dark Ivory (Image Comics)Credits Page, Dark Ivory #1 (March 2008), (wikipedia:Image Comics) *Heidi Hughes: Writer, The Voyages of The SheBuccaneer (Great Big Comics)Credits Page, The Voyages of The SheBuccaneer #1 (2008), Great Big Comics *Judith Hunt: Co-writer,co-creator, artist Evangeline (Comico Comics)1984 and online comic Evangeline (August 2008) *Lora Innes: Writer, artist and creator, The Dreamer (IDW Publishing)Credits Page, The Dreamer #1 (October 2008), IDW Publishing *Jenna Jameson: Creator and plotter, Shadow Hunter (Virgin Comics) *Jenette Kahn: editor and executive, DC Comics *Carol Kalish: executive, Marvel Comics *Annette Kawecki: Marvel Comics letterer *Barbara Kesel a.k.a. Barbara Randall Kesel: Writer, Rogue Angel: Teller of Tall Tales (IDW Publishing) *Sheila Keenan: Executive Editor, Scholastic Graphix *Caitlin R. Kiernan: Writer, Vertigo's The Dreaming *Kim Krizan: Writer, BOOM! Studio comics *Elaine Lee: Writer, Vamps (DC Comics), Saint Sinner (Marvel/Razorline) *Stephanie Lesniak: Artist and co-creator, Blazin' Brandy (Scrap Pictures) *Marjorie Liu: Writer, X-23, Black Widow, Dark Wolverine, NYX, Astonishing X-Men (Marvel Comics) *Linda Ly: Writer, Grimm Fairy Tales (Zenescope Entertainment)Credits Page, Grimm Fairy Tales #25 (March 2008), Zenescope Entertainment *Cynthia Martin, artist for (among others) Marvel Comics's Star Wars *Laura Martin: Colorist, Planetary (DC Comics/WildStorm), Astonishing X-Men (Marvel Comics), Ruse (CrossGen) *Tara McPherson: Cover artist, Vertigo *Adriana Melo: Artist, Ms. Marvel (Marvel Comics) *Rachelle Menashe: Writer, Virus (Dark Horse Comics) *Denise Mina: Writer, Vertigo's Hellblazer *Mary Mitchell: Artist, Batman: Gotham Knights (DC Comics) *Leah Moore: Writer, Wildstorm's Albion *Melanie J. Morgan: Writer, Betty and Veronica, Jughead (Archie Comics)Credits Page, Jughead's Double Digest #139 (June 2008), Archie Comic Publications *Mindy Newell: Writer/editor, Marvel, DC, and First *Ann Nocenti: Writer, Daredevil (Marvel Comics) *Sonia Oback: Colorist, "Uncanny X-Men", "X-23: Target X" (Marvel Comics) *Glynis Oliver: Colorist, X-Men (Marvel Comics) *Lisa Patrick: Marvel Comics editor *Jodi Picoult: Writer, DC's Wonder Woman *Tamora Pierce: Writer, Marvel Comics' White Tiger *Wendy Pini: Artist and co-creator, Elfquest (WaRP Graphics), and Masque of the Red Death (Go! Comi) *Rachel Pollack: Writer, Doom Patrol (DC Comics) *Janice Race: Editor, DC Comics *Nickiesha Ashanty Ricketts: Writer and Editor *Susana Romero: Founder, ¡Ka-Boom! Estudio *Jessica Ruffner: Writer, Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures (Marvel Comics/Dabel Brothers) *Sara Ryan: Writer, Me and Edith Head *Nicola Scott: Artist, Birds of Prey (DC Comics) *Diana Schutz: Editor, Dark Horse Comics *Barbara Schulz: Inker, Books of Magic (Vertigo), Micronauts (Image/Devils) *Jean Simek: Letterer, Marvel Comics and Topps Comics; daughter of Artie Simek *Kristen Simon: Editor in Chief, Shadowline Comics (Jim Valentino's imprint at Image Comics) *Gail Simone: Writer, Birds of Prey, Wonder Woman (all DC Comics) *Louise Simonson a.k.a. Louise Jones: Marvel Comics editor; Writer and co-creator, Power Pack (Marvel Comics); *Mary Skrenes: Writer and co-creator, Omega the Unknown (Marvel Comics) *Barbara Slate: Writer, Betty (Archie Comics) *Beth Sotelo: Colorist, Soul Fire: Dying of the Light (Aspen MLT), Atomika (Mercury Comics) *Roxanne Starr: Letterer *Christina Strain: Colorist, Runaways and Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane (all Marvel Comics) *Jill Thompson: Artist and writer, Wonder Woman, Sandman, and her own Scary Godmother series *Maggie Thompson: Editor, Comics Buyer's Guide magazine *Kathleen Webb: Writer, Betty (Archie Comics) *Christina Weir: Writer, Oni Press *G. Willow Wilson: Writer, Cairo (Vertigo) *Amy Wolfram: Writer, Teen Titans: Year One (DC Comics)"Flash in the Pan", Teen Titans Year One #4 (June 2008), DC Comics *Teri S. Wood: Artist and writer, Wandering Star (Sirius) *Darlene Culkin: Artist and writer, Ankle Biter, Dark Enough Without Me, Earth Will Be Mine, Reclaim My Place *Kim Yale: Writer/editor, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, First Comics, and Warp Graphics * Christina Z: Writer, Witchblade (Image Comics/Top Cow Productions), Shadow Hunter (Virgin Comics) * Kelly Sue DeConnick: Writer, Captain Marvel, Avengers Assemble (Marvel Comics) * Sara Pichelli: Artist, Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man, Guardians of the Galaxy (Marvel Comics) * Kathryn Immonen: Writer, Journey into Mystery, Runaways (Marvel Comics) American manga *Tina Anderson Writer, Only Words (Iris Print), Games With Me (The Wild Side), Loud Snow (Gynocrat INK) *Queenie Chan: Artist/Writer, The Dreaming (Tokyopop) *Jo Chen: Artist, Wildstorm's Racer X *Svetlana Chmakova: Artist/Writer, Dramacon (Tokyopop) *Lindsay Cibos: Artist/Writer, Peach Fuzz (Tokyopop) *Becky Cloonan: Artist, AiT/Planet Lar's Demo *Jinky Coronado a.k.a. Meryl "Jinky" Coronado Calanog Campiti: Artist/Writer, Banzai Girl (Arcana Studio) *Alex de Campi: Writer, Kat & Mouse (Tokyopop) *Melissa DeJesus: Artist, Sokora Refugees (Tokyopop), daily comic strip My Cage *Camilla D’Errico: Artist, ''Make 5 Wishes (Del Rey Manga), Nightmares & Fairy Tales (Slave Labour Graphics) *Joanna Estep: Artist, Roadsong (Tokyopop) *Irene Flores: Artist, Mark of the Succubus (Tokyopop) *Amy Kim Ganter Artist/Writer, Sorcerers & Secretaries (Tokyopop) *Holly Golightly a.k.a. Holly G!, Fauve: Artist/Writer, School Bites (Broadsword Comics) *Priscilla Hamby: Artist *Lea Hernandez: Artist, Marvel Comics' Marvel Mangaverse: Punisher *Gisèle Lagacé: Webcomicker *Nina Matsumoto: Artist/Writer, "Yōkaiden" (Del Rey Manga) *María Victoria Robado: Webcomicker *Amy Reeder: Artist/Writer, Fool's Gold (Tokyopop) *Rivkah: Artist/Writer, Steady Beat (Tokyopop) *Cassandra Wedeking: Webcomicker Alternative comics *Carmen Aquino : Writer-artist, "Shaya" "HARLEM" "I Love Alien!" *Jessica Abel: Writer-artist, La Perdida (Fantagraphics) *Lady Attercop: Creator Strange Fiction *Jennie Breeden: Writer-artist, The Devil's Panties *Donna Barr *Fallon Star: Writer, "Epic Win" *Alison Bechdel: Creator Dykes to Watch Out For *Gabrielle Bell: Writer/artist, Lucky (Drawn and Quarterly) *Joyce Brabner: Writer, Our Cancer Year *Paige Braddock: Creator Jane's World *Vera Brosgol *M.K. Brown: Creator Aunt Mary's Kitchen and Dr. N!Godatu *Jennifer Camper *Geneviève Castrée: WOELV * Ruji Chapnik: Writer/artist, Don Depresso *Shannon Chenoweth: Creator/Writer The Line (Misfit Comics) *Chynna Clugston: Creator, Oni Press's Blue Monday *Colleen Coover: Creator Small Favors *Danielle Corsetto: Creator Girls With Slingshots *Sophie Crumb: Writer/artist, Belly Button (Fantagraphics) *Dame Darcy: Creator, Fantagraphics' Meatcake *Vanessa Davis: Creator, writer/artist, Spaniel Rage, Make Me a Woman (Drawn and Quarterly) *Jennifer Daydreamer: Creator, Jennifer Daydreamer *Abby Denson: Creator ''Tough Love: High School Confidential *Diane DiMassa *Colleen Doran: Creator A Distant Soil *Julie Doucet: Creator Dirty Plotte *Sarah Dyer *Jess Fink: Creator Chester 5000 XYV (Top Shelf) *Mary Fleener *Shary Flenniken: Creator Trots and Bonnie *Ellen Forney *Shaenon Garrity: Creator, Narbonic webcomic *Melinda Gebbie: Artist, Lost Girls (Top Shelf Productions) *Nicole Georges: Writer/artist, Invincible Summer (Microcosm Publishing) *Tatiana Gill: Creator, Living in the Now webcomic; artist Pictures of You; artist, A Strange Day *Phoebe Gloeckner: Creator A Child's Life and The Diary of a Teenage Girl *Roberta Gregory: Creator Naughty Bits (Fantagraphics) *G.B. Jones *Megan Kelso: Writer/artist, Artichoke Tales (Fantagraphics) *Aline Kominsky-Crumb: Creator The Bunch *Carol Lay *Hope Larson : Gray Horses and Salamander Dream *Jackie Lewis: Artist, Oni Press's Play Ball *Vanesa Littlecrow: Creator, Nine Lives of Catnose *MariNaomi: Writer/artist, Kiss & Tell *Carla Speed McNeil: Writer/artist, Finder *Erika Moen: Writer/artist, DAR!; artist, Bucko (Dark Horse Comics) *Diane Noomin: Creator DiDi Glitz *Christine Norrie: Artist, Hopeless Savages (Oni Press) *Liz Prince : Will You Still Love Me If I Wet the Bed *Trina Robbins: Writer-artist, Ms. Tree (Eclipse Comics) *Ariel Schrag: Creator, Awkward (Slave Labor Graphics) *Dori Seda: 1980s underground satirist *Terrie Smith: Artist, Chester Ringtail *Tara Tallan: Creator & writer-artist Galaxion (Helikon Comics) *Raina Telgemeier: Writer/artist, Smile (A Dental Drama) *Carol Tyler: Cartoonist; books include The Job Thing (Fantagraphics, 1993) ISBN 1-56097-111-8 *Serena Valentino: Writer, Slave Labor Graphics' Gloom Cookie *Penny Van Horn: Cartoonist; book Recipe for Disaster and Other Stories (Fantagraphics, 1999) ISBN 1-56097-330-7 *Sara Varon: Writer/artist, Sweaterweather (Alternative Comics) *Lauren Weinstein: Writer/artist The Goddess of War *Julia Wertz: Writer/artist, Fart Party, Drinking at the Movies *Kate Worley: Creator, Omaha the Cat Dancer *Catherine Yronwode: Editor-in-chief of Eclipse Comics *Ursula Murray Husted : Writer-artist, "The Lions of Valletta", "Making Rain", "Drawing on Yourself" American comic strips *Lynda Barry: The New Yorker *Sandra Bell-Lundy: Creator Between Friends *Marjorie Henderson Buell under pseudonym "Marge": Little Lulu *Teresa Burritt: Creator Frog Applause *Mabel Burvick under pseudonym "Odin" a.k.a. Odin Burvik: Dickie Dare (for a time beginning 1944; previously as assistant to husband Coulton Waugh.) *Kate Carew, pseudonym of Mary Williams: Handy Andy strip in U.K. comic magazine Krazy; The Angel Child *Nellie Caroll: Creator Lady Chatter (Los Angeles Times Syndicate, 1965–66) *Natalie d'Arbeloff: Creator Augustine (Blaugustine webcomic) *Grace Dayton: Toodles; ''Dolly Dimples; The Pussycat Princess *Edwina Dumm under pseudonym "Edwina": ''The Meanderings of Minnie; Cap Stubbs and Tippie *Jan Eliot: Creator Stone Soup *Mary Gauerke: The Alumnae *Cathy Guisewite: Creator ''Cathy *Alex Hallatt: Creator Arctic Circle *Bunny Hoest: Writer The Lockhorns (1971-) *Nicole Hollander: Creator Sylvia *Virginia Huget: Campus Capers *Judith Hunt: Artist, Timbertoes Published by Highlights for Children *Lynn Johnston: Creator ''For Better or For Worse *Terri Libenson: Creator The Pajama Diaries *Marty Links: Creator Emmy Lou *Dale Messick: Creator Brenda Starr *Gladys Parker: Creator Mopsy *Rina Piccolo: Creator Tina's Groove *Mary Schmich: Writer Brenda Starr (1985-) *Margaret Shulock: Apartment 3-G, Six Chix *Hilda Terry: Teena Japanese manga *Akira Amano: Creator of Reborn! *Kozue Amano: Creator of Aria *Yuki Amemiya: Creator of 07-Ghost together with Yukino Ichihara *Yasuko Aoike *Kotomi Aoki: Creator of Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru, Kanojo wa Uso o Aishisugiteru *Ume Aoki: Creator of Hidamari Sketch *Kiyoko Arai: Creator: Angel Lip, Ask Dr. Rin! *Hiromu Arakawa: Creator/artist/writer Fullmetal Alchemist *Sakura Asagi *Hinako Ashihara: Creator of Sand Chronicles, Forbidden Dance, Piece - Kanojo no Kioku *Izumi Aso *Yuki Azuma: Creator of Schoolmate *Ippongi Bang *Nanae Chrono: Creator of Peacemaker Kurogane, Senki Senki Momotama, Vassalord *Clamp: Creators RG Veda, Magic Knight Rayearth, Cardcaptor Sakura, Angelic Layer, Chobits, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHolic **Eiki Eiki: Creator of Dear Myself, Train Train, Color *Nariko Enomoto *Mihona Fujii: Creator of Gals! *Kazuko Fujita: Creator of Makoto Call!, Four Steps to Romance *Cocoa Fujiwara: Creator of dear, Inu x Boku SS *Hiro Fujiwara: Creator of Kaichō wa Maid-sama! *Moto Hagio *Nanae Haruno *Bisco Hatori *Kyō Hatsuki (葉月京) : Creator of Love Junkies, Inu-Neko *Aloha Higa: Creator of Shirokuma Cafe *Akiko Higashimura: Creator Kisekae Yuka-chan, Himawari - Kenichi Legend, Mama ha Temparish *Asa Higuchi: Creator of Big Windup! *Tachibana Higuchi: Creator of Portrait of M and N, Gakuen Alice *Matsuri Hino: Creator: Vampire Knight *Katsura Hoshino: Creator of D.Gray-man *Yumi Hotta: Writer of Hikaru no Go *Yukari Ichijo *Yumiko Igarashi *Riyoko Ikeda: Creator of The Rose of Versailles *Gō Ikeyamada: Creator of Uwasa no Midori-kun!!, Suki Desu Suzuki-kun!!, Kobayashi ga Kawai Sugite Tsurai!! *Ryo Ikuemi: Creator of Bara-Iro no Ashita, Kiyoku Yawaku *Sukune Inugami: Creator of Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl, Renai Distortion, Ashita mo Kotokoto *Risa Itō: Creator of Oi Pītan!!, Oruchuban Ebichu *Natsumi Itsuki *Mariko Iwadate *Kaneyoshi Izumi: Creator: Sonnanja neyo *Rei Izumi: Illustrator of Hibiki's Magic, .hack//Legend of the Twilight *Yuna Kagesaki: Creator of Chibi Vampire *Narumi Kakinouchi: Illustrator of Yakushiji Ryōko no Kaiki Jikenbo, Vampire Princess Miyu *Yoko Kamio: Creator of Boys Over Flowers, Cat Street *Aya Kanno; Creator of Soul Rescue, Blank Slate, Otomen *Junko Karube *Kazue Kato: Creator of Blue Exorcist *Yumiko Kawahara *Mizuki Kawashita: Creator of Strawberry 100%, First Love Limited, Anedoki *Toshie Kihara *Miyuki Kobayashi *Momoko Kōda: Creator of Heroine Shikkaku *Yun Kōga *Erika Kurahashi: Creator Seikimatsu no Angel, Max Lovely! *Fusako Kuramochi *Yuki Kure *Miyako Maki *Temari Matsumoto: Art, Kyo Kara Maoh! Creator of Just My Luck, The Loudest Whisper: Uwasa No Futari, Shinobu Kokoro: Hidden Heart, Cause of My Teacher *Akemi Matsunae *Kanan Minami: Creator of Kyō *Kazuka Minami: Creator of My Paranoid Next Door Neighbor *Kazuya Minekura: Creator of Saiyuki, Wild Adapter, Saiyuki Ibun, Saiyuki Reload Blast *Suzue Miuchi *Kyoko Mizuki: Writer: Candy Candy *Hideko Mizuno: Creator of Fire!, Honey Honey no Suteki na Bouken *Junko Mizuno: Creator/artist/writer "Pure Trance" among many other notable works *Setona Mizushiro: Creator of X-Day, After School Nightmare *Milk Morinaga: Creator of Kuchibiru Tameiki Sakurairo, Girl Friends *Milk Morizono *Maki Murakami *Mayumi Muroyama *Aya Nakahara: Creator of Love Com *Hisaya Nakajo: Creator of Hana-Kimi, Sugar Princess *Hikaru Nakamura: Creator of Arakawa Under the Bridge, Saint Young Men *Junko Nakano (中野純子): Creator of B-Shock!, Chisa × Pon, Hetakoi *Kiriko Nananan: Creator of blue, strawberry shortcakes *Minako Narita: Creator of Cipher, Alexandrite, Hana Yori mo Hana no Gotoku *Tomoko Ninomiya: Creator of Nodame Cantabile *Keiko Nishi: Creator of Sanban-chō Hagiwara-ya no Bijin, Love Song *Miho Obana: Creator Kodomo no Omocha *Akane Ogura: Creator Zettai Heiwa Daisakusen *Saori Oguri: Creator of Is He Turning Japanese? *Shinobu Ohtaka: Creator of Sumomomo Momomo, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic *Reiko Okano: Creator of Fancy Dance *Hiromu Ono: Creator Lady Love *Yumiko Ōshima: Creator of The Star of Cottonland *Minami Ozaki *Mari Ozawa *Peach-Pit *Marimo Ragawa: Creator Baby and Me *Akizuki Risu *Rieko Saibara: Creator of Bokunchi, Mainichi Kaasan, Onnanoko Monogatari, Jōkyō Monogatari *Fumi Saimon *Mayu Sakai: Creator of Rockin' Heaven *Io Sakisaka: Creator of Strobe Edge *Momoko Sakura: Creator Chibi Maruko-chan *Koharu Sakuraba: Creator of Kyō no Go no Ni, Minami-ke *Kanoko Sakurakoji: Creator of Backstage Prince, Black Bird *Erica Sakurazawa *Kei Sasuga (流石景): Creator of GE - Good Ending *Machiko Satonaka *Karuho Shiina: Creator of Kimi ni Todoke *Reiko Shimizu *Takako Shimura: Creator of Aoi Hana, Wandering Son *Chie Shinohara: Creator of Ao no Fūin, Romance of Darkness, Red River, Purple Eyes in the Dark *Mayu Shinjo: Creator of Sensual Phrase, Akuma na Eros, Haou Airen, Love Celeb, Ai Ore! *Yuki Suetsugu: Creator of Chihayafuru *Fuyumi Soryo *Keiko Suenobu: Creator of Life, Limit *Hinako Sugiura *Hiro Suzuhira: Illustrator of Ginban Kaleidoscope *Julietta Suzuki *Haruko Tachiiri *Megumi Tachikawa *Kaoru Tada *Rumiko Takahashi: Creator Urusei Yatsura, Ranma ½, InuYasha *Hinako Takanaga: Creator of Challengers, Little Butterfly, Liberty Liberty!, The Tyrant Falls in Love *Natsuki Takaya *Naoko Takeuchi: Creator Sailor Moon *Keiko Tobe: Creator of With the Light *Yana Toboso: Creator of Black Butler *Asami Tojo (東城麻美): Creator of Chimera, X-Kai, Thunderbolt Boys Excite, Love Prism, Only You *Rei Toma: Creator of Dawn of the Arcana *Yumi Tamura: Creator of Basara, Chicago, 7 Seeds *Yellow Tanabe: Creator of Kekkaishi *Arina Tanemura; Creator of Full Moon o Sagashite, Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne, Sakura Hime: The Legend of Princess Sakura *Ema Tōyama: Creator Pixie Pop, Koko ni iru yo! *Mikiyo Tsuda: Creator of The Day of Revolution, Family Complex, Princess Princess *Shungicu Uchida: Creator of Minami-kun no Koibito *Miwa Ueda: Creator Peach Girl *Kimiko Uehara *Chica Umino: Creator Honey and Clover, March Comes in Like a Lion *Yuki Urushibara: Creator of Mushishi *Masako Watanabe *Yuu Watase: Creator of Fushigi Yūgi, Ceres, Absolute Boyfriend *Murasaki Yamada *Ryoko Yamagishi *Ebine Yamaji *Sumika Yamamoto *Kazumi Yamashita: Creator of The Life of Genius Professor Yanagizawa *Waki Yamato *Mari Yamazaki: Creator of Thermae Romae *Ai Yazawa *Akimi Yoshida *Miki Yoshikawa: Creator of Yankee-kun to Megane-chan *Fumi Yoshinaga: Creator Antique Bakery, Ōoku: The Inner Chambers *Wataru Yoshizumi: Creator of Handsome na Kanojo, Marmalade Boy, Ultra Maniac *Kaori Yuki: Creator of Earl Cain, Angel Sanctuary *Sumomo Yumeka Others *Ana Miralles: Djinn (Spain) *Bianca Pinheiro (Brazil) *Chiquinha (Brazil) *Claire Bretécher (France) *Colonel Moutarde (France) *Françoise Pichard (France) *Julia Bax (Brazil) *Lee So-young (South Korea) *Madeleine Rosca (Australia) *Maitena Burundarena: Superadas (Argentina) *Posy Simmonds Writer/Artist of Tamara Drewe (England) *Samanta Flôor (Brazil) *Titane Laurent: God's Stuff (New Zealand) *Tove Jansson (Finland) *Xiao Bai (China): Creator of Si loin et si proche *Sabela Arias Castro: Creator or Historias de Icía e Avoa (Spain) See also *Friends of Lulu *List of 20th century women artists *Women artists *Portrayal of women in comics References External links * Further reading *Horn, Maurice. Women in the Comics (Chelsea House; New York, London; 1977) ISBN 0-87754-056-X; (trade paperback) ISBN o-97754-205-8 *Robbins, Trina. A Century of Women Cartoonists (Kitchen Sink, 1993) ISBN 0-87816-206-2 *Robbins, Trina. From Girls to Grrrlz: A History of Women’s Comics from Teens to Zines (Chronicle, 1999) ISBN 0-8118-2199-4 *Robbins, Trina. The Great Women Cartoonists (Watson-Guptill, 2001) ISBN 0-8230-2170-X *Yronwode, Catherine and Robbins, Trina. Women and the Comics (Eclipse, 1983) ISBN 0-913035-01-7 Category:Lists of comics creators Comics writers and artists Category:Female comics artists Category:Female comics writers Category:Women writers by format Category:Lists